Romeo and Juliet
by allyouneedisasmile
Summary: It’s after the war and blames are still going around on maybe death eaters and persecutions are crazy. Ginny is at the Order's ball where she meets a wonderful blonde haired man...and they fall in love. GXD HXHG RXLB M for situations nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

We just finished studying Romeo and Juliet in English and this hit me as we read it

We just finished studying Romeo and Juliet in English and this hit me as we read it. It's not gonna be exactly like it, but still in the ball park. People have probably done this before, and I'm not stealing it, and they have probably done a better job than me.

Summary: It's after the war and blames are still going around on maybe death eaters and persecutions are crazy. Ginny, upset with her family's constant coddling and treating her like a child sneaks about at a masked ball, hosted by the Order, which she is most definitely not supposed to be at. There she finds Draco Malfoy, who is being watched by the order because his father wants to kill him, and speaks to him for hours.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot.

Ginny/Juliet- 16

Draco/Romeo-17

Molly&Arthur/Lord&Lady Capulet

Montagues-Malfoys

Blaise-Mercutio-17

Theo Nott-Benvolio-17

Ron-Tybalt

Dean-Paris

Chapter One: A Ball Part 1

GINNY'S POV

hahahaha!! I laugh in my head as I pass by my family, they not knowing who I am. they are just asking for death eaters to come in here. I mean a masked ball!! I just passed by them said hello and they knew nothing! I continued to walk around the ball room, my dress swishing around me.

Aah my dress. It's so pretty. I made it myself. It looks like a dress Marie Antoinette her self would have worn. It's floor length white with elbow length sleeves that have ruffle at the ends. The top of it is fitted with a corset underneath, and has a squareish/curvished neckline that shows some…ok a lot of cleavage (but not whorish looking) at the top of the neckline it has ruffles sticking out. The bodice has pearls stitched onto it in rose patterns all the way across and the bottom of the bodice comes to a point. Fanning off the point is a train of white silk that trails about 3 inches behind me, but it kind of billows. Then beneath that is a full skirt of white satin. My hair is up in a bun with a few tendrils falling off it. I have a white silk hat that has white roses coming off it. My mask is magically spelled to my face (courtesy tonks, who gave me a little help with getting ready), it is a mother of pearl mask and has silk ruffle around the edge. (AN: beneath the skirt is the normal things that would be under, like the hoop skirt things and all the fun stuff, also sorry for going on and on about the dress, but I really like fashion so yeah and I actually used a dress from the Marie Antoinette Movie with Kirsten Dunst).

I walked around a little more and all of a sudden I could feel the hot searing stare of someone on my back. I quickly walked to a table so I could turn around and see who it was, but when I looked I could only see I tall man in a black shirt fitted against him, and a pair of black trousers and boots. His mask was made of silver. I couldn't see his hair that well for it was hidden under a cap. I walk away from the table a go to make my way over to him when I feel a hand grab my arm roughly.

"Ginerva Weasley! What are you doing here?" I hear my brother's wonderful voice...not.

"I wanted to come Ronald, geesh" I say as I try to yank my arm out of his grip.

"Oh no, we are going to see mom." He pulls me across the hall to where everyone from the order is, I turn my head to see if the man is still there and he is gone.

damn you Ron!

other side of room

"Look who I found wandering along through the crowds conversing with everyone and anyone and having a dandy time," Ron says as he thrusts me towards mum, dad and well EVERYONE!

"What are you, the ball police? Merlin forbid someone have fun!" I huff as I tuck my hair back into my cap and smooth out my skirts. I turn to Tonks.

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready for tonight Tonks, I have had so much fun." She smiles and says" welcome girl! It's all I could do after you helped me, and you do look absolutely gorgeous."

I smile in return and then turn back to the rest of the order that is standing there.

"Okay so what is the major problem with me being here? I'm not drinking, I'm not in danger, and I'm not annoying anybody! So, what. Is. The. Issue?" I asked them putting all the attitude possible in my voice.

They all thought about it for a moment, and then Tonks spoke.

"She isn't bothering anyone and she looks beautiful and I don't want to ruin her fun, just let her stay." She looked at everyone else with plead in her eyes.

I waited very impatiently for their answer.

"Fine" mum said and I could have squealed.

"Thank you, see ya later!" and rushed off, but in an orderly fashion, I mean I am portraying a royal lady; royal ladies do not openly rush. I walked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a drink and talked a bit to Neville, who was here with his grandmother.

As Neville walked away a few minutes later, and I turned around to get a drink and froze…there he was. The man who had been staring at me for hours, I had felt his piercing stare all night. He was standing in front of me getting a drink. He handed me a drink and looked up at me and smiled. Oh, his smile. It was beautiful! I still didn't recognize him and it was annoying me greatly.

One hour later…

I was still talking to that guy and it was so much fun. He made me laugh and made me feel happy for the first time in a very long time, I mean, yes I was happy when Harry finally killed voldemort, but this was a different kind of happy.

The band that was there to play began to play a merry tune.

"Come on, dance with me!" he said, a smile playing on his lips, with a slightly familiar smirk on his face.

I smiled back and looked on the dance floor, Harry was paired with Hermione and Ron was with lavender, and there were a few other random couples on the floor but most of the order were standing on the edge watching "us younger folk" be happy.

"Ok" I answered, and as soon as the word was out of my mouth he grabbed my hand a dragged me to the dance floor. Ron gave him an evil glare and then looked at me and I just smiled.

And then the mysterious stranger whirled me onto the dance floor and then it was like the rest of the world just melted away and it was only us. (A/n sorry it was so cheesy had to I got the idea from pride and prejudice)

Ok you all know who it is, and all that crap, but none of them do. The man knows who she is obviously, and Ginny will figure it out early on in next chapter. I am going to end it here, but the next chapter will be up within a few days, but no promises cuz I am working on…3 other stories right now! Review review!


	2. Chapter 2

I will start writing again soon I promise its just been real hectic with school and parents divorce and stuff but xmas break is coming up so yeah! But read the new oneshot out!


End file.
